Senran Kagura: Fallen symmetry
by Fear Ripper
Summary: Destiny is a funny thing is it not? One day I find myself wishing my way too normal life would end, and the next thing i know i opened a weird vase that contained the six souls of some ancient warriors and thrown into the world of shinobi. Sounds fun right, even if it is the evil side. (OCxHebijo harem) sorry, i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Long ago, near the end of the Meji era, a great battle took place, Six legendary shinobi, three evil and three good, were fighting an all out war. Each of them was a master at their own element, water, wind , light, fire, darkness, and time. A battle that lasted for what seemed like an eternity, had ended when they eventually destroyed each other. fearing about their souls being reincarnated, a monk sealed all of their souls into a jade vase. A prophecy was made that day. That one day when the one who is destined to open it opens it, they will host all six souls and change the world, for better or for worse. 

[present day]

It was a beautiful day in the city of Osakasa. It was about time the school day ended and the students to head home. Exiting Hanzo Academy is a seemingly normal young man, his black hair was shining in the sin light as he shielded his onyx eyes. He was wearing a standard Hanzo male uniform, which was black jeans and a white button up shirt with black sneakers, and he was about 6.2 in height. His build was just slightly above average. all in all he looked like a normal boy, and he was… for now.

(?P.O.V)

Yup, just another normal day, at my normal school, during my normal life… boring. I should probably introduce myself, I'm Tatsuya, Hino Tatsuya, and as you might have guessed I'm just a normal high school student, and I hate it. Everything I see is black and white, under a monochrome blue sky. It's not that I want to be normal, it's just that there's nothing exceptional about me, I don't even have any friends. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some moody anti-social kid or ugly, in fact I try to be upbeat and nice and slightly above average looks if I do say so myself, but for some reason everybody doesn't acknowledge my existence. I'm just a regular NPC in a RPG game. No family either, I've been an orphan as long as I can remember. I lived in an orphanage until I was old enough for me to live on my own. Well I'm not a star athlete, not a straight A student, the only thing I feel that is above average about me is my cooking. This was my life, just a lonely, average guy you pretty much never take a second glance at. Am I cursed to live in this grey prison?

Well enough of the melodramatic narrating, at the moment I'm working at my part-time job at a local cafe as a chef, got to pay those bills you know? As it turned dark out the work day ends. I get ready to head out, "Yo, Tatsuya, hang on a second." A voice called out to me. It was my boss, Tendo Soji, and probably the closest thing to a friend I've got. " Here's your pay for the week." He threw me an envelope. when I check the money there was a little extra that usuall. I was about to ask until he cut me off, "Nah don't say it, you work harder than I pay you for so you deserve some extra."

"Wow, thanks boss." With that I made my way home. As I was walking through the city I began to hear something strange. *Klang* It sounded like metal hitting metal. Curiosity got the best of me so I followed it down an alleyway. When I came to an opening, the strangest thing was there. I saw what seemed like two ninja girls fighting, they kinda look like grunts from a video game I played. One was holding a weird jade colored vase. The one with the vase got knocked down and landed next to me. when she recovered, she suddenly shoved the vase into my arms.

"Take it and run!" She yelled before dashing back at her opponent. Without any explanation I do what she says and run. After a while of running I duck down in an ally way and took a rest.

"Man, that was a whole lot of weird in a short amount of time. What's in this thing anyways?" I asked myself. The moment I opened it noting happens, but that didn't last long. Suddenly Six orbs of bright light fly from the inside and circle around me. They fly into my body like a sack full of bricks and I start to glow as well. My body gets hot, really hot, burning hot, it hurts! What I didn't notice was six symbols started to carve themselves into my forearms. On my right was a symbol that looked like a flame, an hour glass, and a black wing. On my left was a rain drop, a shape like wind, and a star. When the light, and the burning, died down, I fell to my knees in exhaustion. What just happened?

"There you are my little thief." I heard a voice say. I look around and see no one there, until I look up to see a very pretty girl. She had brown hair that was curled at the ends with a large pink bow on top. She wore what looks like pink and white lingerie with white cups, and a diamond shaped opening revealing her cleavage. On her legs and arms are whit garments, and she wore thin white bottom with simple high heels. Over it all, she wore a large white lab coat. Good thing it was dark so she wouldn't see the light blush on my face. "Normally I'd just knock you out and take what I came for, but you've seen too much. You're going to have to die for me, so no hard feelings alright?" What!? Kill me? She dives towards me ready to end my life!

"No wait!?" I said but she continued her attack. I guard my face with my arms and said, "STOP!" I waited... nothing happened. I expected to be hurt about now, but nothing came. When I uncover my face, I saw the strange girl still diving towards me, but she was just floating in one spot like she was frozen. I noticed the hour glass symbol on my right arm started glowing brightly.

'What is this, I can't move!' The strange girl thought, still in the air. On instinct, I thrust my arms down and she began to be in motion again and crashed into where i was standing earlier, and fatigue once again took over my body as I was on one knee. Did I just do that? What's going on? The strange girl recovered and pointed an accusing finger at me, "You, how did you do that?" She asked

"How the hell should I know? You were after me, you know something! Tell me what's happening to me!" I yelled. She looked around, and saw the vase I opened. She smiled, it kind of unnerved me. She starts to walk towards me, but I stepped back.

"It's okay, this is all normal." She said calmly.

"Normal? I just apparently stopped time and my arm lite up like a road flare, and you call that normal?" I said. Suddenly, she disappeared and reappeared in front of me, and cups my face with her hands and brings my face close to hers. I wanted to run away, but her touch some how comforted me and her eyes told me not to move.

"If you opened the warring vase, but you might want to come with me. If you don't, that power might kill you." She said. Well that's just great.

"How can I know if you are telling the truth?" I asked. She let go of me and backed away with a non-wavering smile.

"You can't"

"Well at least you're honest. I'm Tatsuya, Hino Tatsuya, you got a name?" I held out my hand for a handshake.

"It's Haruka." She returned my handshake.

"So how are we getting to where we need to go?"

"Yes, about that..." She suddenly disappears, is that gonna be a regular thing now?

*THUD*

Something hit me on the back of my neck, and I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

(Tatsuya's POV)

Okay, so let's just recap. I'm Tatsuya Hino, a normal high school boy living his boring life. After working at my part-time job I walk home and some how find two ninjas fighting. One of them shoved a vase in my hands, I open it and some weird light entered my body. I met a girl named Haruka who tried to kill me at first, and some how I stopped time. Haruka told me that this power might kill me so i decide to accept her help, and she knocked me out. Some mess I got myself into.

Now I felt like I was lying on the floor. When I open my eyes I see white, and lots of it. I get to my feet to see that I'm standing on a big platform that looked like the yin yang symbol. Six tall thrones surrounded me, three on the yin side, and three on the yang side. Each of the thrones had a hooded robed figure on top, except on the yang side their robes were black with red outlines, and the yin side had white with gold outlines respectively. They all had different symbols on each of their robes. Anybody else having a weird Kingdom Hearts moment? The only other thing about them was their facial features.

"This is out vessel? He's just a child!" A man on the yang side said. He had spiky black hair and crimson red eyes, a scare on his left cheek, and his robe had a flame symbol on it like on my left arm.

"Now, now brother, let's not be rude to our host. Please forgive him, he's a bit impatient." The women on the throne next to him said. She had long black hair down to her shoulders, green eyes, and the black wing symbol on her robe.

"She's right, we best get along with our host, we'll be together for a long time." The last on the yang side said. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, and his robe had the hour glass symbol on it.

"What? Host? What are you talking about? Who are you, and where am I?" I ask frantically.

"Calm yourself, young one." Someone from the yin side said. It was a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes, his robe had the wind symbol on it.

"Yes, you should be more respectful to those who you have just met." The red headed girl on the throne next to his said. Her eyes were green and she had the sun symbol on her robe.

"Eh don't be such a stiff." The last one on the yin side said. He also had red hair and green eyes, but he had the rain drop symbol on his robe.

"Enough! Now, what is your name child?" The flame guy said.

"Tatsuya Hino, so where am I, and who are all of you?" I asked.

The black wing girl spoke first, "Well that is a bit hard to explain. The short version is, we are in your mind-scape." Huh? Mind-scape, so this is my mind?" As for who we are let me introduce myself first, I am Morganth, legendary shinobi of darkness."

"You may call me Apollo, child. I am the legendary shinobi of fire." The flame guy said.

"My name is Chrome, legendary shinobi of time." The hour glass guy said.

"I'm Ingram, legendary shinobi of wind, pleasure to meet you host." The wind guy said.

"My name is Eryn, legendary shinobi of light, hope we get along." The sun girl said.

"The name's Preyas, legendary shinobi of water. Nice to meet'cha little man." The rain drop guy said.

"What? What do you mean legendary shinobi, and if this is my mind then why are all of you here. Are you all just figments of my imagination?" I ask.

"Sorry but our time is almost up, we only bought you here to introduce ourselves. although I'm sure someone in reality will tell you about our story." Ingram said. Wait, everything is going black again. Did I get knocked out again? This is getting annoying.

When I wake up, I find myself under an unfamiliar ceiling in a barely lite room. I sit up and realized that i was laying on a futon in a traditional Japanese house with a small coffee table and only a single candle lighting the room. "Ow!" The back of my head started to hurt. Must have been when Haruka knocked me out. "She sure was pretty, but she hits hard."

"Oh, you think I'm pretty?" I turn towards the sliding doors to see Haruka, exept she was wearing a school uniform. Which consisted of a black sailor top with red tie and black skirt.

"Um, ah, no! I was just talking to myself, just saying stupid things. Not that you aren't pretty! You are pretty, no I mean! Hah, I don't know what I'm saying." I stammered with a blush. Yeah, I don't exactly have much luck talking to girls like most guys should, so that's why I'm sounding like an idiot.

She started giggling."You know you're cute when you're nervous. well I came to see if you are awake, but now that you are my sensei would like to talk with you." She then left the room.

A moment later a very beautiful woman came in. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, her hair was a dark purple and tied up into a ponytail. She wore a white blouse that showed a nice amount of her cleavage, and short black skirt. Her eyes were an alluring violet and she had black, square framed glasses.

"Hello young man, my name is Suzune, and I am a teacher at Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy." She said.

"The what?" I asked.

"Basically, it's a school to train evil ninja, please stand." I did as she ordered, wait did she say evil?

"Okay, so why am I..." My sentence was cut short when Suzune-san threw a lot of shuriken towards me! I try to guard my face with my arms, and I notice the black wing symbol on my arm start to glow. Ghostly black bird wings sprouted from my back and blocked all of them all. When they flapped they shot several feathers towards Suzune-san, who blocked /dodged them.

I stared at the see-threw wings before they disappeared, "So it is true." Suzune-san said.

"Please tell me what's happening to me." I asked. Without a word she walked over to the coffee table and sat down, motioning me to sit also.

"You want to know about your current abilities correct?" I nodded," Well then the answer is this..." she pulled out the jade vase from earlier, "... The Warring Vase."

"What is it anyways?"

"Well, along time ago near the end of the Meji era, a great battle took place against six of the most powerful shinobi of their time. Three good shinobi who mastered the elements of light, wind, and water, and three evil shinobi who mastered darkness, fire, and time. They fought each other, not for justice or territory, they fought to prove which side was superior, good or evil shinobi. The battle waged on and reeked havoc on anything that got in the way, until they inevitably destroyed each other. Back then they were scared that their souls would be resurrected and start another great war, so a monk sealed all six of their souls in a vase which was later named The Warring Vase. But then the monk had made a prophesy, that the one destined to open it opens it, the power of all six legendary shinobi will belong to them and they will have the potential to change the world. If you haven't guessed yet, that't you."

"But why me, I'm no one special. I just opened it by accident."

"Nothing is an accident my boy. When he vase was in the possession of Hanzo, many well trained shinobi attempted to open it, but none succeed. It would seem fate has chosen you to wield such power."

"Can you take it out of me?"

"Not without killing you. The only way to extract the soul from the body is if the body is already dead. If someone were to try and extract the souls while you are still alive then it would most likely kill you anyways."

I sighed in exasperation, "Alright, I guess i got the gist of my situation, except Haruka-san said that if I didn't come here."

"Oh that, she was lying." Figures.

"Okay, so what happens now?"

"That's a good question. When word gets out that the vase has been opened, both good and evil shinobi will be after you and try to recruite you."

"Hehe, well there goes my normal life, but I did say I wanted something out of the norm to happen."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well you can probably tell I am, or was, a regular, normal high school student, and that's the problem. My life was too normal, the same thing every day, no friends or family being around, my world of black and white. I always wished something would happen to bring me out of it, I just never imagined something like this."

Suzune-san thought hard for a moment before she spoke up again, "Then why don't you stay here?"

"What?"

"Like I said, this is a school for training shinobi, if you were to stay here then not only can we offer you protection from other schools, we can also teach you how to hone these new powers of yours. They belong to you know, so you have to chose what you do with them."

I thought for a minute, it sounds like the best option I had at the moment. This was definitely something out of the norm, but wait...

"Didn't you say this was a girls school?" I asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Suzune-san said.

"Wouldn't that be a problem?" I mean come on, I'm a boy.

"You're situation is special so I doubt that the Headmaster will have a problem with it. Also I will be teaching you personally along with the elites, unlike the normal students."

"But still, isn't that a bit inappropriate?" I know most guys would jump at the chance to go to an all girls school like some weird anime, does that make me not normal?

"If you don't like it then you can leave, there's the door and I'm not stopping you. But remember, someone may eventually find you and try anything to get you on their side for your power. I doubt you can defend yourself against trained fighters."

So this is what it's like having a metaphorical gun pointed at your head, and I have a feeling that if i refuse she would kill me anyways.

"I'm in."

Suzune wore an amused grin. " Wise, though if you did decline I'd have to kill you myself." She said jokingly, at least I hope it was a joke

" I thought as much." Tatsuya stood up and fallowed Suzune into the hall.

Walking through the school we finally stopped in what seemed like a gymnasium. Suzune pointed to the center of the room, and I hurried to the spot. "What do we do now?" I asked.

The teacher pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Before we do anything you'll need to have control over at least one of your abilities. Which is why you be fighting Hikage."

"Who's-" I suddenly felt cold steel connect with my throat, fear flowing through my body. The rain drop on his left arm shined, I felt the knife move through my neck but it didn't hurt. I dashed forward to get away from whoever was behind, and rubbed my neck to find that no damage was done to it.

"You body turned into water when I tried to kill you." I turned to see a girl with short green hair and yellow eyes with slit pupils like a snakes, wearing the same uniform as Haruka-san.

"It seems your abilities activities when your life is in danger, a good defense but you'll never win with just defending yourself. Do you remember how it felt when your power saved you?"

"No, not really."

For a second I thought that Suzune-san looked entertained. She's loving this isn't she? "Then you'll just have to keep trying till you do. Hikage kill him, don't stop till he's dead or I tell you too."

Hikage drew a smaller blade and threw it at me! I dove to the ground to dodge, Hikage was on me instantly, kicking me in the side. Damn, do all these girls know how to hit hard?

I rolled on to his back, he held his left arm up to Hikage. "There's got to be a better way to this." Hikage pulled her arm back for a full stab at my fallen form, the star symbol flashed a blinding light to all, except for me of course.

Hikage backed away while rubbing her eyes, when her vision returned I was back on his feet. "Do you feel it now?" Suzune asked, I didn't answer. "Hikage keep going."

"Wait!" The girl didn't listen and kept jabbing with her knife, I kept backing away from every swing till my back was against the wall.

Hikage threw more knifes at me, how many knifes can one girl have!? I brought up his arms and in the motion his wind symbol growed. A gust of wind blew the knife off course and stick into the wall three or four feet away. Wait, I felt something that time! It's, cold, a nice kind of cold. I'm not gonna let it get away!

"Remember the feeling, remember the feeling." I closed his eyes to focus.

When I opened my eyes there was a wall of fire before me, and Hikage trying to put out the fire on her shirt. After both flames died down Hikage tried again to attack, I waved my hand forming another fire wall, this time Hikage didn't run into it and backed away.

I charged through my flame unharmed, holding my hand out and shooting jets of fire at the green haired ninja.

"That's enough!" Shouted Suzune. I put my hand down and Hikage sheathed her weapon. "That was very nice Hino-san, a great display of what you are capable of. Now, it is getting late, I will show you to your new dorm in a moment and you will be able to get your belongings from your apartment tomorrow. For the moment why don't you get to know your know class mate?" Suzune-san said walking off. I turn to Hikage who looked back with a blank stare.

"Um, well now that the fighting is over. Hi I'm Tatsuya, it's nice to meet you Hikage-san. I Hope we can get along" I said. Geez I hope don't make an ass of myself like in front of Haruka-san.

"Yeah." She said.

.

..

...

That's all she's gonna say? Did I already make an ass of myself? Just then the door opened up and four more girls walked in, and one of them was Haruka-san. One of them had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and green eyes, the next had long blond hair and blue eyes, and the last had long black hair and red eyes but her left eye had and eye patch on it. I feel like I'm forgetting something, oh yeah, all of them had huge boobs! Except for the eye patched loli.

"Ah, Tatsuya-kun! It's nice to see you up and about." Haruka-san said with her unwavering smile.

Alright Tatsuya, time to make a good first impression. I put on my best smile and held out my hand for a hand shake. "Hello everyone, I'm Tatsuya Hino, but you can all call me Tatsuya. I'll be in your care from now on so I hope we can all be friends."

They all look at me for a moment, I hope I didn't say anything weird. Then the one with the ponytail came up and shook my hand. "So you're the chosen one, as cheesy as it sounds, I'm Homura the leader. The blonde one is Yomi and the small one is Mirai." She said

"Don't call me small!" The now named Mirai shouted, she walked towards me, "Hey as you have already been told I'm Mirai, and I'm warning you. If you even think about doing anything funny with Haruka-sama, I'll pump you full of holes!"

"I wouldn't dream of it" I said. Then the Yomi girl comes over.

"Hello, do you like sprouts?" She asked.

"Sprouts? Like the vegetable?" I asked. What a strange question.

"Yes like the vegetable, now answer the question!" She demanded.

"Sure, I like them."

"Yay, then we can be good friends. Isn't it strange how expensive the government is making sprouts now a days?" She then goes into a long and in depth rant about how expensive sprouts are. I'm getting the feeling that sprouts are her favorite food, but are they really that expensive? They sell them by the pound, and one pound is still a lot of sprouts. Wait, I'm getting off topic. These girls are gonna be my classmates from now on.

Suzune-san walks back in the gym, "Hino-san, your dorm is ready, please follow me." With a last goodbye to the girls I go off with Suzune-san.

We walk until we reach the front of my dorm room, "Here we are, now you might want to get some rest. We will be starting your training first thing in the morning, and just to warn you I don't go easy on my students." She said seriously. That's a little unnerving.

"Thank you Suzune-san." I bow and head into the room. It was a simple room, with a desk, futon, and closet. Man, I'm spent after the craziness of today, so I decide to just lay on the futon to sleep.

This is my life now. Somehow forced onto the path of the shinobi, surrounded by beautiful women, and being told I'm supposed to change the world one day. Am I gonna miss my normal life? Maybe someday, but now, at least this world has color.

(A/N: Hey folks, Fear Ripper here with Chapter 2 of Fallen Symmetry. Thanks for all your support. And I wanted to shout out to my co-writer Cosmic Guardian. You rock dude!)


End file.
